


tales for villagers to gossip about

by Runespoor



Category: Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu | Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:55:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26180761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Runespoor/pseuds/Runespoor
Summary: a place to post my 3-sentence(-ish) ficlets.1)Arvis reaps his victory.
Kudos: 9





	tales for villagers to gossip about

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: _everybody knows that the war is over/everybody knows that the good guys lost_

Your son is possessed, your wife is dead, your daughter is lost, and your Empire (bought in blackmail, built on betrayals) dances to the tune of the devil you dealt with; some days the crown you put over your head weights like a thousand sleepless nights and a thousand hunted children.

You keep the sword of the man who'd have defeated you hidden in your personal armory; no-one not of his line can use it, so the monster ruling your Empire forgot it, or maybe he thinks you sentimental enough for a keepsake (you admit, you've grown rotten with sentiment; if not you'd have ridden the world of your murderous son by now) - you killed the one who wielded it, and exiled, executed, imprisoned, or otherwise blazed through the forces he'd gathered against you, and for seventeen years no-one rose against you, only vague murmurs of Sigurd's son, well-hidden somewhere safe.

You have the sword forged anew, and pray you can pass it on.


End file.
